


The Dragon Expansion Pack

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alphyn!Geoff, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Love Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Poisoning, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Slits, dragon!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories written out of sequence on the TKAHD timeline that never got written into the original canon. Can be read without reading the original story, but it is advised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind-Reader (Michael/Geoff) (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo so this is the first installment of the side series I'm writing for TKAHD which will feature multiple relationships and different little angles to things I never put in the canon of the story. FEEL FREE to talk to me on tumblr and request things for me to write in this happy little AU I've created. Check out my official fic collaborator and great artist Yana at misterkitteh.tumblr.com and look at all the cool art! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Wanna request something in the TKAHD-verse? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't a mind reader. He's something much much better.

“So you can read minds, right?” Geoff tilts his head against the back of the couch, looking at Michael with a teasing grin. Michael rolls his eyes and places his feet in Geoff’s lap, tail laying in his lap as he reclines.

“I can sense and interpret emotions, not read minds.” Michael states, stretching languidly as he stares up at the ceiling. Michael hears Gavin snicker from where he’s tending to the slowly dying fire, tail feathers fanning out behind him.

“Micool may not be able to, but I can.” Michael doesn’t even have to look at Geoff to see that interested eyebrow raise and the small smirk that Geoff no doubt wears.

“Really?” Geoff draws the word out, and Gavin grins cheekily, Michael rolling his eyes. “What am I thinking?”

“Well first you’re wondering if I’m lying, and you’re thinking about Michael. How his hair looks right now, mostly.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” Gavin beams proudly and Michael snickers, swinging his feet off of Geoff’s lap. “What’s up, babe?” Michael shakes his head at the silly pet name but smiles at Geoff, letting one of his wings brush over Geoff’s arm.

“You like my hair?”

“Course I do.” Michael stands up as there’s a knock on the door, and he goes to answer it, grinning in delight as Jack stands on the other side.

“Jack!” Michael hugs Jack as Jack chuckles, squeezing Michael once before Michael pulls back, rubbing an affectionate hand over Jack’s beard. “Did you trim it?”

“Mhmm. Got a little too wild, gotta keep it tamed for the missus.”

“That lovely seamstress of yours?” Michael asks, leaning his weight on one leg, sly grin on his face when he hears Geoff’s intake of breath.

“She’s the one. I came to get Gavin, he has something he _should_ be doing instead of sitting in here with you.” Jack says teasingly, Gavin whining and dragging his feet as he shuffles over. Michael playfully blows a small flame so it tickles at the feathers between Gavin’s wings, Gavin squeaking and glaring at Michael.

“That’s right inappropriate Micool!”

“My bad. Go on you two, don’t want Gavin to get in anymore trouble now, do we?” Jack laughs and ruffles Michael’s hair, hugging him once more before grabbing Gavin’s arm so he can’t run off.

“See you kiddo, come out and visit some time.”

“You know I will.” Michael assures him, wiggling his fingers in goodbye at Gavin before he shuts the door. Michael turns on his heel, naughty grin on his face as he slowly stalks over, wings puffing up a little bit. Geoff’s eyes roam up and down Michael’s frame, Michael stopping in front of Geoff and leaning down, hands braced on either side of Geoff’s head. “Can’t keep your eyes off my ass, can you?”

“Nothing quite so pretty as that butt of yours, I’m afraid.”

Michael laughs softly, using one finger to tip Geoff’s head back, Michael running his lips down Geoff’s neck lightly. Michael hears Geoff swallow hard and Michael’s lips curl in a smile, Michael stealing a kiss. Geoff’s mustache tickles Michael’s upper lip but Michael just settles himself on Geoff’s lap, knees planted firmly on the couch cushions as he keeps his weight off of Geoff’s thighs. Michael hears Geoff grunt, feels hands grip his waist and he takes Geoff’s hands, holding them in his as he licks past Geoff’s lips. Geoff’s fingers tighten around Michael’s when Michael runs his tongue along the sensitive spot behind Geoff’s front teeth, and Michael relinquishes his hold, letting Geoff grab at Michael’s thighs and pull him closer.

Michael lets fire tickle at the back of his throat, warming his breath as Geoff groans and shifts up, trying to get more contact. Michael moves when Geoff moves, lifting himself when Geoff rolls his hips, running teasing fingers along Geoff’s neck and smiling as Geoff nips at Michael’s lips. Michael feels the want that leaks from Geoff, the need, and Michael smiles evilly as he places a hand on Geoff’s chest, pushing him back against the couch as Michael flicks his tongue out to drag over his lower lip. Michael presses a kiss to the shell of Geoff’s ear, whispering lowly. “I’ve got to go meet with Caiti to get fitted.”

“Meet with her later.” Geoff grunts, Michael laughing softly as he slides from Geoff’s lap, Geoff protesting.

“Now now, what would that say about me as a prince? I may not be able to read minds, but I can only imagine what they would think.” Michael purrs, grinning impishly as he practically skips to the door. “Catch you later, Geoffrey.”

Geoff glares at the door as it closes behind Michael, cursing Michael’s teasing nature. Geoff huffs out a sigh and flops down on the couch, pressing his face into a pillow as he wills his hard on away. “I’m being bullied.”

~*~

Geoff wanders the castle, heading out to sit in the garden for a while before he heads off to some obscure part of the castle. Geoff enjoys wandering the halls, kicking up dust that settled into the old carpets in the abandoned hallways and squinting at light that filters in through dirty windows. They should really fix this part of the castle up, Geoff thinks, and then forgets that thought when a small snake sits lazily on the windowsill. Geoff promptly leaves that wing and wanders back towards the main hall, running a hand through his hair and messing it up.

Geoff is heading back to his and Michael’s wing of the castle when he hears a soft giggle from somewhere behind him and he frowns in confusion, looking around. Geoff shrugs it off and continues walking down the hallway, stopping and looking out the window when he sees a shape dart past. Geoff watches as Gavin zips through the air, diving and chasing a bird. Gavin waves as he passes and Geoff awkwardly waves back, listening as footsteps resound through the hallway.

Geoff turns in time to see Michael sauntering up, tail swishing against the backs of his thighs as he walks. Why Michael insists on walking around in only a small pair of shorts is beyond everyone else, but Geoff eyes the expanse of plump flesh, locking eyes with ones that go from a warm brown to a captivating crimson. Geoff watches, mouth parting to say something as Michael brushes past, running light fingers across Geoff’s waist. Geoff watches the way Michael’s hips sway, and he feels like a puppet as Michael looks back, crooking a finger and beckoning Geoff closer. Geoff is swallowed by the hungry look in Michael’s eyes and the seductive smile that shows off sharp canines. Geoff is pretty sure Michael lives to tease Geoff with the way he moves and the enticing flash of teeth, but honestly, Geoff loves it. Geoff follows Michael back to the room, Michael closing the door as a shiver goes down Geoff’s spine at the sound of the lock sliding into place.

Michael grins, stepping up to Geoff and looking down at him- which makes no sense to Geoff because he’s taller than Michael is, but Michael curls a finger and uses it to tip Geoff’s head up. Michael trails the claws of his other hand down Geoff’s throat, over his adam's apple as it bobs in response to Geoff swallowing. Michael’s tongue flicks out, Geoff mesmerized by the split points as he runs his tongue over his teeth, grinning wickedly as he hears Geoff’s pulse jump. Fire dances in Michael’s throat and Geoff wants to kiss Michael but Michael grips his chin, pupils slits as he noses at Geoff’s temple, drawing in a soft breath. “Your excitement is.. Addicting.”

“My dragons claws excite me.” Geoff whispers, Michael chuckling lowly as he presses slow kisses to Geoff’s lips, dragging his teeth over Geoff’s lower lip occasionally as Michael’s tail whips behind him, betraying the controlled exterior.

Michael kisses Geoff thoroughly, traces Geoff’s lower lip with his tongue before he tastes the faint bitter taste of Geoff’s favorite whiskey. The taste is just as addicting as the lust that Michael can feel rolling off of Geoff in waves and Michael’s head is starting to spin as Geoff gets more worked up. Michael lets Geoff take over the kiss, teasing tongue dipping into Michael’s mouth and tasting the fire that lingers on Michael’s tongue, Michael growling softly. Geoff isn’t sure how much time they spend just standing there, Geoff playing with the waistband of Michael’s shorts absently as he focuses on Michael’s mouth and how red his lips get just from kissing. Michael listens to each soft hitch of Geoff’s breath every time Michael bites at his lower lip or leaves small bites along Geoff’s jawline.

Michael’s wings spread whenever Geoff gets a little too commanding, Michael growling lightly and taking control again after Geoff backs off and pets Michael’s hip in apology. Geoff can’t actually get his arms around Michael properly when Michael spreads his wings like he does, so Geoff opts for wrapping them around Michael’s neck, burying his fingers in the thick fur that covers his spine. Geoff makes a small noise of surprise when he’s pushed back onto the bed, Michael fumbling to remove his own shorts while kissing Geoff hungrily. Geoff runs his fingers through the coarse fur, gasping when Michael bites at his neck, trailing lovebites down Geoff’s chest and nosing at the skin above the waistband of Geoff’s trousers. Michael tugs on Geoff’s trousers, teeth tearing the material a bit as Geoff lifts his hips to wiggle them down. Michael takes his time, biting gently at Geoff’s hipbones and nosing at the meeting of thigh and hip, growling when Geoff runs his fingers through Michael’s scruff. Geoff isn’t sure that’s a good growl, but he sighs in relief when Michael ruts against the bed, a few quick snaps of his hips to create some kind of friction.

Geoff decides to experiment, tugging gently at the fur and listening to the rumbling moan that falls from Michael’s lips as he bites at Geoff’s inner thigh in retaliation. Geoff gasps at the feeling as Michael sucks on the sensitive spot, making sure there’s a dark mark that Geoff will no doubt feel. Michael whines as his claws dig lightly into the blanket underneath Geoff, wanting to leave his mark on Geoff, needing to, but he can’t, Geoff hasn’t said he can and it’s so _hard_ not to just mate Geoff already. Geoff’s fingers grip Michael’s arms tight and he hauls Michael up the length of his body, Michael growling at the rough treatment but choking on a moan when Geoff bites Michael’s neck roughly, piercing flesh. Mate marks aren’t supposed to be so high up but Michael keens with the thought of everyone seeing that he’s taken completely. Michael ruts messily against the leg that presses up between Michael’s thighs, head spinning with the lust that’s palpable in the air and the blood that leaks from the bite on Michael’s neck.

Michael feels the delicious burn of the wound on his neck as he tips Geoff’s head back, biting down as his sharp teeth sink into the skin near Geoff’s pulse point easily. Geoff lets out a little huffing sigh, gripping Michael’s scruff tight. Michael’s back arches and his wings spread, excitement coursing through him as he drags his hands down Geoff’s chest and sides, claws leaving angry red marks. Michael struggles not to hurt Geoff, pulling his teeth from Geoff’s neck as Geoff searches for one of Michael’s hands, holding it as he tips his head back for a kiss from Michael. Michael kisses Geoff, a soft whisper of a kiss before he noses Geoff’s jawline, looking at the bite mark before he drags his tongue over the first hole. Geoff gasps with the feeling as Michael gently laps at Geoff’s skin, cleaning away the blood as the mark slowly seals itself closed. A fire rages through Michael’s veins, rushing to heal Michael and making every touch almost painful in how good it feels. Geoff’s fingers are still in his scruff and he wonders if this is what it’s like to get drunk because he certainly can’t think straight with Geoff’s emotions so loud.

Michael listens to the little whines that Geoff gives each time Michael licks at his neck and Michael’s hands stray lower, wrapping around Geoff’s dick as Geoff draws in a sharp breath. Geoff moans as Michael strokes him softly, careful of his claws even though he knows it sends a bolt of arousal down Geoff’s spine. Michael feels so  incredibly warm, his heart races and the fire in his belly rages hot enough for Michael to think that he might just burn up this time. Cold hands chase those feelings away, dragging down Michael’s shoulders and gripping his arms as Geoff tips his head back, mouth open in a silent moan as Michael thumbs the slit and strokes Geoff skillfully. Michael pays attention to each twitch of Geoff’s body, each breath he draws in and the noises that fall from his lips. Michael keeps Geoff right on the edge drinks in the scent of _Geoff_ and moans along with Geoff when he finally tips over the edge, coming over Michael’s hand. Michael revels in the feelings of euphoria and bliss, wiping his hand off on the sheets.

Michael yips in surprise when cold hands grip his waist, push him back so that he’s laying on his back with his head cushioned on a pillow. Michael snarls as his dragon protests but Geoff kisses him firmly, presses his slightly larger frame to Michael’s and covers him up. Hands roam across Michael’s stomach, tracing the faint flicker of the fire within before running over Michael’s sides. Geoff runs light fingers over Michael’s hips before teasingly caressing the webbing of Michael’s wings, Michael shivering underneath Geoff. Michael loses himself in the movement of Geoff’s hips against his, of the way Geoff’s tongue curls with his and his mustache tickles along Michael’s neck when he leaves dark hickies. Michael spreads his legs wider when slick fingers prod at his entrance, whines and growls while Geoff works Michael open with gentle fingers and distracting touches. Michael is growling and babbling by the third finger, horns digging onto the bed as he tips his head back, moaning throatily.

“Fuck Geoff just- please I need-”

“Begging for me already, baby?” Geoff murmurs, Michael whining when Geoff pulls his fingers away, kissing Michael softly. Michael grumbles in displeasure, the noise turning to one of pleasant shock when Geoff lines up, taking a moment to press a kiss to Michael’s brow before pushing in. Michael whimpers with each passing moment, gripping Geoff’s shoulders as growls shake Michael’s breath. Michael squeezes his eyes shut when Geoff bottoms out, feeling smooth skin under his fingertips as he tries to pull in deep breaths. Geoff is patient with him, pets Michael’s hair and affectionately tugs on a curly lock. Once Michael is used to the feeling of Geoff inside him his eyes slowly open, half-lidded and pupils blown wide with lust, urging Geoff to do something. Geoff can’t say no to that beautiful stare, can’t say no to the way Michael wiggles and runs his fingers through Geoff’s hair.

The first thrust has Michael’s back bowing up, hands scrabbling over Geoff’s shoulders and claws drawing red marks over Geoff’s upper back. Michael’s mouth hangs open as the feeling of being empty and then full again so fast sends pleasure shooting up his spine. Geoff doesn’t stop to ask if he’s alright, and Michael moans, thighs squeezing around Geoff’s waist, tail wrapping around his stomach to stay out of the way. Geoff rolls his hips, grinds against Michael while Michael whines, whimpering on each thrust and practically singing when Geoff angles his thrusts just right. Geoff’s breath shakes as he moves and Michael looks at the planes of Geoff’s body, the arms that are on either side of Michael’s head, caging him in. Geoff’s pleasure mixes with Michael’s own and he can’t handle it, a knot forms in his lower abdomen and he moans loudly, Geoff quickly moving Michael’s tail out of the way as Michael comes. Michael lets out a blissful gurgle, tracing little hearts over Geoff’s shoulders.

Geoff goes to stop moving, to allow Michael to have time to recuperate but Michael clamps his thighs tight around Geoff’s waist, eyes bright as his stare pierces Geoff. Fire leaks from Michael’s lips as he pants, canting his hips up into Geoff, whining and pushing into Geoff’s hips impatiently. Geoff keeps moving, leaning forward and capturing Michael’s lips, tasting the fire that cools rapidly in Geoff’s mouth, the ginger that lingers on the back of his tongue that Geoff can’t get enough of, the smoky taste that is purely _Michael_.  Geoff moans lightly as he kisses Michael’s chest, biting playfully as Michael giggles quietly, such a soft sound for a sharp person. It makes Geoff’s chest oddly warm and he moves with a renewed vigor, Michael moaning filthily at the rough thrusts.

Michael eventually can’t handle being on his back, as nice as it is to just let Geoff fuck him while Michael lays back, Michael shoving at Geoff’s shoulder lightly. Geoff stops moving and allows himself to be pushed onto his back, Michael biting his lip as he moves to hover over Geoff’s hips. Michael guides Geoff back inside him, sinking down with a long drawn out keen, wings spreading with the movement of sinking down. Michael seats himself all the way and Geoff gasps, his vision is filled with the aurora that is Michael’s wings, shifting colors as Michael rolls his hips. Geoff’s eyes widen at the sight of Michael riding him so beautifully, curls matted to his forehead with sweat and lips parted as soft little gasps and moans pour from his lips. Geoff grips Michael’s hips, drags his fingertips down Michael’s thighs while Michael gyrates, Geoff thrusting up experimentally. The response he gets is beautiful; Michael crying out loudly as his eyelids flutter closed, rocking his hips while his wings spread further.

“Do that again.” Michael demands, whining noisily and continuing to rock his hips. Michael lifts himself up, Geoff’s hands tight on his hips as he pulls Michael down while thrusting up, Michael crying out again. The sound is like nothing Geoff has ever heard, a broken moan that sounds like a draconic roar all in one, Michael throwing his head back. They build a rhythm, Michael’s moans drowning out any other sounds from the room, and Geoff can see fire collecting in Michael’s belly, swirling in Michael’s throat as Michael’s horns glow faintly and crackle. The sight of his dragon, his lover so wrecked above him as he moves frantically does it for Geoff and he comes with a shout, Michael moaning loudly and shuddering with his release as his wings jitter before drooping down to curtain them both.

Michael feels the slight ache in his thighs but his brain is shorted, there’s nothing besides the fact that Geoff is still deep in him and Geoff is moving, sitting up and guiding Michael. Michael purrs faintly, hissing in disappointment when Geoff pulls out and turns him around, pointing towards a pitcher of water on the bedside table. Michael obediently reaches for it, drinking from it thirstily as the fire inside him cools a little. Geoff kisses the back of Michael’s neck softly, noses at Michael’s scruff as Michael’s wings pull in a little. They sit together in silence for a few moments before Geoff slides back inside of Michael, Michael purring and enjoying the feeling of being full. Michael sips at some more of the water while Geoff kisses the tender bite mark on Michael’s neck, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist. Once Michael thinks he’s drank enough water he sets the pitcher back on the table, looking demurely back at Geoff.

“G-” Michael barely gets the first letter of Geoff’s name out to ask if they can go again before Geoff is kissing him, nudging Michael.

“Hands and knees, baby.” Geoff pulls out as Michael moves towards the middle of the bed, Michael spreading his legs as Geoff settles behind him and fills him up again. Michael whines on the first thrust, the fire starting up again while Geoff cards a hand through Michael’s scruff while gripping Michael’s hip with his other hand. Michaels wings flutter when he feels the hand from his scruff run through his hair, circling the base of one of his larger horns, Michael actually jolting forward when Geoff thrusts hard, Michael moaning. Michael gasps when Geoff grips his left outer horn tight, pulling Michael’s head back, crying out when Geoff grips the right outer horn in his other hand and pulls. Michael’s back bows as his head is pulled back and he’s seated in Geoff’s lap more or less, eyes rolling back in his head with the new angle. Geoff nips at the skin of Michael’s neck, thrusting in earnest as Michael rests his head on Geoff’s shoulder, pressing his hips back. “Look at you, moaning while I fuck you. Your noises are so _filthy_ Michael.”

“G-Geoff, please- _oh fuck_ right there.” Michael pants, eyelids fluttering as his wings spread, hands scrambling, one gripping a handful of Geoff’s hair, the other dragging over his own chest. “You fill me up so _nicely_ Geoff, I’m so wet for you.”

“You want me to play with your slit, baby?” Michael whimpers, nodding while he rocks his hips back to meet Geoff’s thrusts. Geoff strokes Michael’s cock a couple of times before his hand strays lower, fingers gliding over the wet entrance as Michael moans. Geoff slips a couple fingers in, letting Michael alternate between meeting Geoff’s thrusts and grinding against Geoff’s hand. Geoff can feel the pleasure building in his gut again, and judging by the way Michael’s hips are twitching weakly from so much stimulation he’s close too. Geoff curls his fingers up as he angles his hips, shoving Michael forward onto his fingers as Michael practically screams, coming hard while his body goes taut. Geoff rubs against that little spot with his fingers, Michael moaning softly as Geoff grinds against his ass lightly, working himself the rest of the way slowly. Geoff comes with a soft grunt and another moan from Michael as he comes again. just a shiver and flutter of Michael’s wings. Geoff pulls his fingers out, petting Michael’s waist. “You okay?”

Michael gurgles, tapping Geoff’s thigh twice to ask Geoff to pull out. Geoff does so without hesitating, turning Michael to face him as he kisses Michael’s lips softly. Michael wraps his arms around Geoff’s neck sluggishly, kissing tiredly. “Four.”

“Too much?” Geoff murmurs, cradling Michael to his chest as he slides out of bed, carrying Michael to the bathroom. Geoff runs a bath while carding a hand through Michael’s hair and smattering kisses along the freckles on Michael’s cheeks.

“Nu uh.. Mated.” Geoff smiles softly when Michael noses at the fresh bite on Geoff, partially healed already. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Geoff agrees, sitting down in the tub with Michael, drawing Michael close while he washes at Michael’s chest gently. Michael purrs, slowly blinking his eyes open and seeming more alert. Geoff doesn’t blame Michael if he falls asleep, though, Michael always seemed to get extremely tired after going for so long. The water is starting to get a bit warm for Geoff to stay in comfortably so he washes himself quickly before climbing out, drying himself off. Michael looks up at Geoff, smiling goofily as Geoff’s lips quirk in a smile in response. “What? Why are you grinning like that?”

“I’m just really happy right now. And maybe a little bit high on your emotions.” Michael adds as an afterthought, Geoff shaking his head with a smile.

“Alrighty, lets get you to sleep.” Geoff lifts Michael from the tub, and Michael always wonders how Geoff can pick him up so easily when even his own father has trouble lifting him. Aren’t dragons supposed to be really heavy?

“Do you have super strength?” Michael ponders, Geoff giving him a bewildered expression as he sets Michael on a chair while he changes the sheets.

“What would give you that idea?”

“You can pick me up. No one else can pick me up and carry me, I’m too heavy.”

“My love for you gives me the strength to pick up your heavy ass.” Michael rolls his eyes, Geoff picking him up and plopping him on the bed. Michael crawls under the blankets and peeks at Geoff, Geoff smiling softly.

“You love me?” Geoff scoots under the covers, laying down as Michael tucks himself against Geoff’s side.

“You know I do, Michael. I wouldn’t have mated you properly if I didn’t.” Geoff presses a kiss to the top of Michael’s head between his horns. “I don’t say it enough, do I? I really do love you, Michael.”

“I love you, too, Geoff.” Michael lifts his head and kisses Geoff sweetly, Geoff cupping Michael’s cheek.

~*~

Geoff is woken up a few hours later to a hand stroking him lightly, working him until he's fully hard. Geoff moans breathily, opening his eyes to see Michael slowly touching himself, letting out soft little sighs. "You okay baby? You wanna go again?"

Michael bites his lip, eyes lowered as he moves to straddle Geoff's hips. "In my slit this time? Please?"

"Anything for you, baby." Geoff whispers, sitting up as Michael slowly lowers himself down. Michael whimpers as he's filled up, seated properly in Geoff's lap while Geoff pets Michael's hips and the base of his tail. "Okay?"

Michael nods, wrapping his arms around Geoff's neck and bouncing softly. "Make love to me nice and slow. I wanna feel every inch of you." Michael pleads softly, eyes fluttering closed when Geoff does just that, thrusting slowly so Michael feels everything. Michael moans quietly when Geoff holds his hips, hitching them up a little higher to change the angle. Michael tips his head back, exposing the expanse of his neck as he rocks his hips, whining and panting. Geoff thrusts softly, mouthing at the mark on Michael’s neck as Michael lets out a surprised little moan and melts against Geoff. Michael’s wings twitch with every movement of Geoff’s hips, and Geoff can actually see the fire racing through Michael’s veins. Michael's cheeks are flushed with color and his hair is a mess, lips parted slightly as he shudders.

“You okay Michael?” Geoff slows his movements down, looking at Michael in concern. He whines in disappointment, eyes flickering open as he pouts.

“I’m okay. Please don’t stop, I don’t think I could take it if you stopped.” Michael near sobs, gripping Geoff tighter as Geoff kisses him firmly before beginning again. Michael croons against Geoff’s mouth, arches up into his touch and moans beautifully when Geoff rubs against that spot on each thrust. Geoff can see fire dancing in Michael’s stomach, flickering and dancing with Michael’s movements and Geoff’s thrusts. Geoff experimentally bites softly at the mark on Michael’s neck, gasping when Michael cries out, coming across his stomach. “ _Oh_!” Geoff slows down in shock, Michael breathing hard and claws scratching gently at Geoff’s back.

"Wow." Geoff breathes, blinking and stopping while Michael presses his lips to Geoff's firmly. Geoff licks into Michael's mouth, Michael purring and weakly gyrating his hips. "Were you touching yourself for a while before baby?"

"Prepped myself, wanted to take you in one go." Michael murmurs, Geoff thrusting up gently. "But my neck is r-really sensitive- Geoff _please_! Don't keep teasing me." Michael begs, Geoff thrusting harder and longer, kissing Michael's neck and sucking a mark under his jaw. Michael bounces along with Geoff, coming down when Geoff thrusts up so that he's filled up completely each time, Michael's eyes rolling back in his head with the feeling. Geoff bites at Michael's collar bone, sucking and kissing until there's a dark mark, Michael gripping a fistful of Geoff's hair.

"Not gonna come inside." Geoff murmurs, Michael nodding in understanding. Geoff feels himself lingering on the edge and he pulls out, Michael sighing in disappointment. "Lay back."

Michael eagerly lies on his back, spreading his legs and running his fingers over his inner thighs while peeking at Geoff through his lashes. Geoff settles himself between Michael's legs, kissing Michael languidly. Geoff strokes himself slowly, Michael reaching down to help while trying to press his legs closed, squirming a little. "Too empty." Michael mewls, Geoff shifting so that he lays on his side next to Michael, flush against his side. Geoff nips at Michael's lips, let's Michael take control as Geoff runs light fingers over Michael's slit, Michael moaning beautifully. Geoff pushes two fingers in gently, Michael’s horns digging into the mattress as he throws his head back, arching off the bed. “More.”

Geoff slips another finger in, Michael sighing in bliss as he ruts down on Geoff’s fingers, rocking while Geoff thrusts his fingers in and out, rubbing over the sensitive entrance and the little spot that he hits when he crooks his fingers. Michael purrs loudly, moaning into Geoff’s mouth as he presses down on Geoff’s hand. Michael fumbles with his hands for a moment before he wraps a hand firmly around Geoff’s cock, stroking in time with Geoff’s fingers. They set a slow rhythm, both burning to get off but needing to be close, to feel each other as their hearts beat in time. Michael comes with a soft moan and his thighs clamping around Geoff’s arm, Geoff grunting on his completion. “My beautiful Michael.” Geoff whispers into Michael’s hair, hugging Michael close while Michael slumps in exhaustion.

~*~

Geoff is amused by the way Michael stares at himself in the mirror the next morning after they bathe again, eyes wide and glassy. His mouth hangs open as he touches the mark on his neck before a wide grin breaks the dumbfounded look. Geoff lays in bed, watching Michael turn this way and that, trying to look at it better.

“If you squint hard enough at it the mark will light up.” Geoff jokes, Michael huffing and turning away from the mirror.

“I don’t know about you, but this mark is really important to me.” Geoff rolls his eyes at how indignant Michael sounds and he hauls himself out of bed, waltzing over to Michael and catching his hips, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist to tickle at Michael’s spine. Geoff kisses him soundly, Michael relaxing in Geoff’s arms.

“I have a mark too, Michael. We’re in it for life.” Michael huffs something about not being able to stay mad at him and Geoff smiles, kissing Michael quickly before he slaps Michael’s butt. “Besides, we’re obviously the hottest couple in the kingdom no matter what.”

Michael squeaks and glares at Geoff, rubbing his behind. “What is with you and my ass?”

“You obviously can’t see how beautiful it is. I’m just appreciating your assets.” Michael snorts at the cheap joke and goes to get dressed, Geoff grinning and pulling some pants on.

They walk to the throne room together, Geoff kissing Michael quickly. “Gotta go already?”

“Mhmm. Overseeing training today. Free for lunch?”

“Meet at the normal place?” Geoff nods, kissing the mark on Michael’s neck before heading off to the training grounds. Geoff spends an hour just watching the recruits and running them through drills, the sun rising behind him. Geoff is watching two recruits- Miles and Kerry sparring when he notices a bone crown right before he notices Ryan. Geoff wonders why Ryan is here but he’s distracted as he calls the match, Miles pinning Kerry to the ground.

“Alright, who wants to see if they can beat me?” There’s a murmur through the crowd as recruits tease their friends and goad them on, and a voice startles everyone.

“I will.” Geoff raises an eyebrow as Ryan steps up, Geoff shrugging. Geoff pulls his shirt off and rolls his shoulders, cracking his neck. Ryan is already shirtless, but he pulls his crown off and hands it to one of the recruits. Geoff sees a mark on Ryan’s right collarbone, much like the one on his own neck, and Geoff smirks. There’s a longer scar on Ryan’s left collarbone, but that looks like it was from a blade.

“You know the rules, right? Miles, call the fight when it’s over.” The pair circle around the ring, assessing each other. Ryan’s tail brushes against the ground, and Geoff eyes the wicked spikes on the end. Just as Geoff opens his mouth to voice that weapons aren’t allowed during a fight the spikes disappear, Ryan charging forward. Geoff dodges a fist and delivers a quick jab to Ryan’s abdomen. Ryan growls and grabs at Geoff, the two grappling for control as Ryan’s wings pull tight against his back. Ryan lands a blow to Geoff’s side that makes Geoff’s breath rush out of him.

“You have a lot of nerve, Geoff.” Ryan growls, Geoff frowning as he shoves Ryan back and circles once more, sweeping Ryan’s leg and getting on top of him, grabbing Ryan’s wrists and pinning them down.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Geoff grunts, Ryan bucking up and throwing Geoff off. Geoff wheezes when his back slams onto the ground and he struggles to get up. Geoff is hauled up and his arm is twisted behind his back, Ryan breathing harshly.

“My problem is you marking my son.” Ryan snarls, Geoff freezing up as Ryan pins him to the ground. Geoff hears Miles call the match and Geoff shakes Ryan off, breathing hard as he grabs Ryan’s arm and pulls him a few feet away. “Continue training.” Ryan barks out, struggling against Geoff’s grip. Geoff pulls him into the weapons building, closing the door and clenching his fists.

“Why? Last time I checked what Michael and I do together in private is of no concern to you.”

“It’s insulting, not informing me.” Ryan hisses, eyes blazing orange. Geoff steps away from the door, eyes narrowing.

“He’s not a child anymore, Ryan. He can make his own decisions.”

“You should have told me!” Geoff hears the door slam open and the weapons around the room shake, Geoff gritting his teeth. Geoff sees two people rush into the room, Michael looking worriedly at Geoff as he stands in front of him. Ray moves to Ryan’s side, cupping Ryan’s cheeks.

“Look at me Ryan, look. It’s okay.” Ray soothes, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

Michael looks Geoff over quickly, whining when he sees a bruise forming on Geoff’s side. “You’re hurt.” Geoff looks down at himself, touching the bruise lightly.

“I didn’t notice it. How did you know I was here?”

“Miles came and got us. Papa did this?” Geoff purses his lips, drawing Michael close and pressing his face into Michael’s neck. Michael croons in confusion, rubbing Geoff’s back while Geoff pets the fur on Michael’s spine. “Geoff what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Geoff huffs when he hears Ryan speak, but he looks at Ryan over Michael’s shoulder Ryan nonetheless. “I shouldn’t have approached you around others. It was out of line.”

“You didn’t say you had a problem with their relationship before, Ryan.” Ray says like it’s a question, and Ryan sighs heavily.

“I don’t, really your relationship is none of my business but-” Ryan stops and draws in a breath, looking at Geoff with apologetic, sad eyes. “Where I’m from, the father is informed of any possibility of marking to see if the marking will actually set. It’s one of the highest insults to mark without the father having prior knowledge.”

“That wasn’t what I had planned to do last night, it just kind of happened. I don’t regret it, but if I had known that I would have waited.”

“Ryan, cut them a little bit of slack. It’s not like we planned to mark each other either. Like Geoff said, it just happened.” Ray points out, Ryan sighing again.

“That’s why I’m apologizing!”

“Well now that we have that out of the way, I guess I should apologize for not saying something before. Sorry I marked your son, but I fully intend to stay with him for the rest of my life. Good?”

Ryan cracks a smile and the air in the room lightens up, Michael moving to kiss his father on the cheek. “Sorry Papa.”

“Ah it’s alright, you two are a good match, I would have approved either way.”

“Good, because if not I’d have to become a rebel.” Michael jokes, taking Geoff’s hand. “See you guys later!” Michael drags Geoff from the room, ignoring the people training as he goes back to the castle. Michael whistles merrily as Geoff follows him through the halls of the castle, Michael ducking inside a room and pushing Geoff against the door. Michael growls happily and mouths at Geoff’s neck, sucking lightly at the soft spot right under Geoff’s jaw. “Have I ever told you how much I love watching you fight?”

“You were watching me, huh?”

“Mmm.” Michael kisses Geoff hungrily, Geoff gripping Michael’s hips. Michael tastes like fruit with that lingering warmth of ginger, and Geoff can’t get enough of it. Michael is his mate, and no matter how many people are angry at him, Geoff wouldn’t change it for the world.

 


	2. Warriors (Geoff/Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael watches Geoff do it everyday. Michael sees the signs and knows that something isn't quite right, but Geoff won't tell him anything. Not until Michael finds out while they're fighting not to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I have a song for this chapter! Please listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP9I8ZUwKpc while you read! Look at all the fantastic artwork for this AU on Yana's blog at misterkitteh.tumblr.com! As always, love the fic? hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Michael wasn’t sure how anything started nowadays. How he had come home, how Geoff had first confessed to him that he really hoped they were more than just a fling. It all just.. Happened. Everything that had happened since Geoff came into his life had been good, but this was confusing. Michael wasn’t sure why Geoff did it or how he even got the supplies to do it, but everyday Michael would see him doing it.

 

Michael lays in bed that morning, Geoff already up and about with the sun, and thinks that Geoff is some unreal being. He watches that brush drag over already black nails, spreading the color once more even though there’s never so much as a chip gone. Michael wonders if it’s compulsive by now to do that each morning, but he doesn’t say anything as Geoff tucks the bottle away and spreads his fingers on the table in front of him. “Geoff?”

 

“So you are awake.” Geoff says offhandedly, staring down at his nails as he waits for them to dry.

 

“You can wake me up if it bothers you that much.” Michael says, yawning until his jaw pops while he stretches languidly. A hand cards through his curls and Michael hums, tugging at Geoff's shirt until he leans down so Michael can kiss him. "You always paint your nails."

 

"Mhmm. Keeps them from looking like crap."

 

"I'm pretty sure they aren't that bad." Michael comments, Geoff laughing softly. "D'you gotta train today?"

 

"I'm going with you out of the kingdom." Michael frowns and Geoff sighs, shaking his head. "You don't remember, do you."

 

"I remember you and me last-" Geoff covers Michael's mouth with a finger, preventing the dirty words from coming out. Michael playfully sucks on Geoff's finger, running the split tip of his tongue over the pad while Geoff shudders.

 

"We can’t, Michael. As much as I want to just bend you over. Your parents are expecting us to be in the stables within the hour.” Michael pouts and bites gently at Geoff’s knuckle, Geoff wiping his finger off on the sheets. “We’re traveling to a new place.”

 

“Why am I going again?” Michael grumbles, sitting up and letting his wings stretch out to work the muscles.

 

“Because you’re the only one that speaks the language.” Geoff mutters, looking out the window at the birds flying by. Michael briefly sees Geoff’s fingers twitch and he blinks in shock when he sees movement. Michael isn’t sure what he saw but for a moment it seemed as if the tattoos lining Geoffs arms shifted and shimmered, flashing enticingly. The movement is so fleeting that Michael shrugs it off as a post sleep trick of the mind and he finally gets out of bed, tail brushing over Geoff’s arm as he crawls out of bed past Geoff. “Well, I can speak a little. Not enough to help with negotiations, though.”

 

“What do you know how to say?”

 

“Where can I get a drink.” Geoff deadpans, Michael hesitating for a moment to see if he’s serious before bursting out laughing.

 

“Seriously? How many languages can you say that in?” Michael asks while pulling pants on, hopping on one foot for a moment while yanking the waistband so it sits below his tail.

 

“Ten.” Michael nearly falls over with laughter, pulling a billowy open collar shirt on that has a large hole in the back for him to push his wings through. Michael kisses Geoff firmly before shaking his head in amusement, Geoff grinning easily. “Okay I lied. I can say it in almost any language.”

 

Michael's laughter rings through the castle, Geoff pulling Michael to sit on his lap. Michael tries to stifle his giggles, biting his lip before making a soft noise, eyes falling shut when Geoff kisses at Michael's mark. Michael moans softly, fingers curling in Geoff's shirt as Geoff pets the base of Michael's tail. "Thought you said we didn't have time."

 

"I can make time." Geoff sucks at the edge of the scar and Michael shudders, tipping his head to the side.

 

"Don't make marks- Geoff!" Michael growls loudly, going limp in Geoff's arms as Geoff smiles. Michael purrs, the sound rumbling through Geoff as he mouths at the mark. "Geoff please, we have to go and if you keep this up-" Michael swats the back of Geoff's head, Geoff making a displeased noise as he nips at the mark a bit harder than before. Michael grits his teeth and yanks on Geoff's collar, kissing him hard with his fire dangerously close to Geoff's lips. Michael bites Geoff's lower lip before sitting back, pursing his lips. "I'm serious, Geoffrey."

 

Geoff groans but kisses Michael softly in apology, cupping the back of Michael's neck and playing with the curls at the base of Michael's skull. "Got carried away. Sorry."

 

"You're like a wolf. Relentless." Michael murmurs, and he feels Geoff briefly freeze up before he relaxes. Michael looks at Geoff, sliding out of his lap with Geoff's prompting. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Michael scoffs because Geoff knows he can't lie about how he's feeling, but he does anyways. The words 'you can tell me anything' rest on Michael's tongue, but they feel wrong to say. Geoff knows that he can talk to Michael, but this is more than just a misunderstanding or little fight. Michael understands the heavy weight of a secret, so he leaves it be in lieu of taking Geoff's hand and leading him from the room.

 

"How long will it take to get to the kingdom?" Michael looks over at Geoff, Geoff curling his mustache.

 

"A few days, but we’ll only be there a few hours. They revere dragonkin, but they're uncomfortable with the thought of one leading. Old habits die hard, I guess."

 

“Old habits?” Michael asks, little crease appearing between his eyebrows as he frowns. Geoff kisses that crease away, smoothing his lips over Michael’s forehead.

 

“Your father used to be a very powerful ruler in a country near the one we’re visiting. Dragonkin always ruled there, and eventually the people got sick of it. There hasn’t been dragonkin royalty since Ryan was born, but now there’s you.”

 

“I’m only a half breed.” Michael points out, Geoff huffing and a hard edge coming to his mouth. “I’m not taken seriously by other dragonkin.”

 

“You’re stronger, brighter, and more of a dragon than any of them.” Geoff says tersely, jaw tight. “They would do well to remember that. You come from generations of strong dragons and ancient magic.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me. To be half human, I mean.” Geoff huffs air through his nose, upper lip twitching in what Michael faintly thinks is a snarl. The heavy scent of anger fills Michael’s nostrils and he whines, stopping just before the door to the stables. “Geoff, it’s okay. I don’t care what anyone else thinks about me. I care what you think, and you love me, so it doesn’t matter.” Michael squeezes Geoff’s hand, wraps his arms around Geoff’s shoulders and goes on his tiptoes, nosing at the mark partially hidden under Geoff’s collar. Geoff’s hands card through the fur between Michael’s wings, pressing his face into Michael’s hair as Michael tries not to hit Geoff with a horn.

 

“Your fire is so incredibly bright, Michael.” Geoff says quietly, watching the way it dances through Michael; in the color on his cheeks, the freckles smattered across his cheekbones and nose, the warmth of his eyes.

 

“And you make it that much brighter.” Michael replies easily, tightening his arms around Geoff. Michael can feel the hard planes of Geoff’s body, tense with uncertainty and wired with fear. Michael doesn’t know what Geoff has to fear, doesn’t know why Geoff’s heart beats quick and light, always going just a bit faster than anyone elses. “We’re going to be okay, Geoff. No matter what.”

 

“Okay.” Geoff murmurs, the two of them standing there a few moments longer before going to get their horses tacked up. Well, Geoff gets his horse tacked up as well as Ray’s, no matter how much Ray protests. Ryan and Michael are too heavy to ride a horse, so they both plan on flying there, circling high above their mates. They walk through town with the people waving them off, patting Ryan and Michael or cheering. Michael stops when he sees a little girl fall in the crowd, sitting on the ground and wailing amongst the shouts of the people. Michael rushes forward, wings fluttering in panic as he easily clears a space, the people parting like a curtain as he crouches by her.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Michael asks, crooning when the girl looks up and sniffles, holding her arms out. Michael picks her up without a thought, hugging her close and smoothing her dark hair back from her face.

 

“Where’s Ma?” The little girl asks, lower lip wobbling.

 

“I don’t know. Hold still a second.” Michael looks at her hands and knees, finding her knees scraped and her hands dirty, but otherwise unhurt. “Just a scrape.”

 

The little girl is looking at him with wide, awestruck eyes, more specifically his wings. “Pretty! Can you fly?”

 

Michael nods, fanning a wing out a little bit so she can see better. “I can fly up in the clouds if I wanted to. What’s your name?”

 

“Primavera Johsten, but Ma just calls me Prim.”

 

“Prim, that’s a pretty name. My name is Michael, and I’m going to help you find your mom, okay?” Prim smiles and nods, giggling when Michael hoists her to sit on his shoulder, a small hand holding his left outer horn for balance and the other holding Michael’s hand. Michael steps from the crowd, ignoring his parents watchful and confused eyes, and smiling briefly at Geoff’s soft smirk. Michael stands in the street, making sure all eyes are on him and Prim before he speaks, projecting his voice. “I have a little girl, Prim, here. She’s lost her mother, can you all help me find her?”

 

A murmur goes through the crowd as people begin to call for Prim’s mother, a woman with dark hair like Prim’s tied back messily rushing forward. She looks as if she ran through the whole town looking for Prim, and Michael helps Prim down just as her mother runs up, scooping Prim up and spinning her around. “My baby, I thought I had lost you. Why did you run off?”

 

“I wanted to see the horses. I’m sorry Ma, I won’t do it again.” Prim says, her mother kissing her forehead before setting her down, Prim holding onto her mothers skirt. “I made a friend! His name is Michael, he’s very pretty!”

 

Prim’s mother’s eyes fill with tears, and she blinks them back as she looks at Michael. She bows her head in shame, looking anywhere but Michael. “Thank you so much, Prince, for finding my daughter and making sure she was safe.”

 

“She’s our future as much as I am. What’s your name?”

 

“Minerva Johsten.”

 

“You have a fine daughter, Minerva. She’s going to grow up to very important, I can already tell.” Michael smiles down at Prim, who smiles back, revealing a small gap in her front teeth. Michael’s smile grows wider and he crouches down, hugging Prim before bopping her nose and conjuring a day lily. “You stay with your mother, okay? Grow up big and strong.” Prim smiles in delight at the gift, hugging Michael once more before Michael stands up and kisses Minerva’s cheek softly. “May the grace of the gods shine down on you, always.”

 

With a flutter of Michael’s wings and the soft swish of his tail against his pants, Michael turns, running quickly towards Geoff. Geoff slides from his horse and crouches lower than usual, fingers laced together, and the crowd watches in amazement as Michael steps into Geoff’s hand and launches into the air, shifting effortlessly to soar over the town. A gasp ripples through the crowd when Ryan roars, joining Michael in the air as the two circle, Ray smiling up proudly at his husband and his son. Geoff remounts, and without further ado they spur their horses on, leaving the town to follow their dragons.

 

~*~

 

Michael really doesn’t like traveling. The view of the lake is a bittersweet one, and when they stop at an old broken down castle with no front steps Ray gets teary eyed. Michael doesn’t like having to stop for the night even though they all need their sleep, doesn’t like how they don’t light a fire and instead just curl up to go to sleep in separate rooms. Michael doesn’t like the way he can hear every single heartbeat and feel every single emotion of every living creature close to him. It was easier up in the sky where he felt the exuberance of flight from Ryan and the pure mindless joy from the other birds, but back on the ground he hears much more. Worry from woodland creatures about being eaten or if they’ll have enough food for winter, playful innocence from wolf pups tucked near their sleeping parents who are on edge with Michael’s arrival. Michael paces while the others sleep, webbed ears twitching and tail whacking against his thighs hard enough to sting.

 

Michael snarls in anger, feeling wound to the point of snapping and he can feel his stomach cramping and he know it won’t go away until he has some way to ground himself. Michael hears the grass rustle under someone’s feet and then a hand is stopping his tail, circling the base and tugging lightly at the fur that runs up Michael’s spine. Michael leans back into Geoff, clenching his jaw tight as Geoff places kisses over the delicate webbing of Michael’s right wing, arm wrapping around Michael’s waist. “Too loud for you, baby?”

 

“They’re all so tense. I can’t sleep, I hate traveling, Mama was crying earlier, I don’t like to look at that lake we passed and there’s no fire.” Michael rants, growling out his words and gnashing his teeth. “I can’t ground myself and I can’t turn my brain off and it hurts to hear them for so long but they can’t help it. They can’t hide their emotions.”

 

“Listen to mine. Focus on me, Michael, okay? Let me help you.” Geoff murmurs, Michael whimpering when Geoff’s hands slip up under Michael’s nightshirt. Geoff’s fingers trace over the skin of his hipbones, over his stomach where Michael’s fire burns with his anger, Michael’s chest.

 

“We’re not gonna fuck out here.” Michael chokes out, Geoff tweaking a nipple while his other hand slides over Michael’s thigh, pressing into a faint hickey left over from a few days ago.

 

“Shh, just listen to my emotions, baby, don’t worry. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Geoff kisses along Michael’s shoulders and his neck, sucking marks where they’ll be covered by Michael’s shirt. Michael whines softly, focusing everything he has on Geoff until his body is singing with Geoff’s smooth happiness and simmering lust. Geoff keeps away from Michael’s mate mark, not wanting to push Michael when he’s so tense, just wanting to give Michael some kind of peace. Michael blindly follows Geoff when he guides Michael back into the castle, and how they made it into the front door and up to their room is a mystery to Michael, mind filled with the sound of Geoff’s heartbeat. Ba-da-dum-ba-da-dum. Fluttering like a birds, quick and sweet in Michael’s ears, under his fingertips. Geoff lays Michael back on the bed, makes sure Michael’s wings are alright before he settles down with Michael, stroking the skin over his ribs, his waist, tracing patterns. Michael loses himself in the small touches and caresses; the fingertips skimming over the backs of his thighs, smoothing over the marks left by the spikes jutting from Michael’s tail, the tickle of Geoff’s mustache on his neck as Geoff leaves open mouthed kisses over Michael’s neck. Michael is laying on his side, a leg hitched up on Geoff’s waist to fit himself closer when Geoff kisses him.

 

Every kiss from Geoff sends a thrill down Michael’s spine, but when he’s so finely attuned to listening to Geoff’s heartbeat, his emotions, Michael just about drowns in sensation. Michael feels himself relaxing, going boneless and he feels like he’s melting into a puddle but Geoff’s tongue sweeps across the seam of Michael's lips and slips past and Michael trills, opening up for him. Geoff kisses thoroughly, leaves no part of Michael untouched by roaming hands and steals Michael’s breath with his kiss. Michael can hear the small gasps of air whenever they part to breathe, colliding again, melding together until Michael can’t tell whose emotions are whose, only that he never wants Geoff to stop kissing him. Michael blinks when Geoff pulls back, breath ghosting over Michael’s face as he rests his forehead against Michael’s. Michael sees Geoff’s face tighten momentarily before he relaxes again, and Michael whines in worry when a sliver of pain sinks into his skin. “Geoff?”

 

“It’s nothing. How do you feel? Better?”

 

“Tired.” Geoff tucks his face into Michael’s neck, Michael nudging Geoff onto his back so that Michael can curl up on top of him. “If you were sick, you’d tell me, right?”

 

“M’not sick Michael. Just the moon.”

 

“You say that all the time.” Michael grumbles, not really in the mood to argue but still curious.

 

“Because it’s the same every time you ask. The minute I catch a cold you’ll know I promise, now sleep. You need it.” Michael doesn’t manage to reply before he falls asleep to Geoff running his fingers through Michael’s hair.

 

~*~

 

The kingdom they get to is magical. Not in the sense that they’re close with the land they live on so much that they can harness it’s power, but the high arching windows and stained glass create an almost surreal image. Michael stares wide eyed at the castle that looms above the town, sitting on a hill and nestled into the side. Geoff gives a low appreciative whistle, shading his eyes so he can look at it properly. “They sure don’t need any help decorating.”

 

Michael laughs at that, adjusting the circlet that’s nestled in his hair. Why he had to wear it is beyond him, but Ray said it was so the king would actually see him instead of turning him away. They make the trek up to the castle, led by the city guard. Michael and Ryan stick close together, people eying Ryan far more tensely than they look at Michael. It’s probably because of the bone crown, but it might also be because of the scales that cup Ryan’s jaw, run down his arms and stop at his knuckles. Michael didn’t fly in as a dragon, mainly because once he transforms back it hurts to have to do so without leaving any trace other than his wings, tail and horns, and because the people screamed loud enough seeing Ryan fly in. Michael’s legs are burning a little bit from walking up so many stairs but he continues without complaint, Geoff keeping up easily while he looks around. The main hall of the castle is as impressive as the outside is, rich tapestries hanging from the walls and marble statues everywhere. Ryan pauses in front of one statue in particular, and Michael is shocked to find Ryan’s stony face staring back at him, younger and more imposing than now. A crown rests on the statue’s head, and a skull is tucked into its outstretched hands. “I didn’t think they survived.”

 

“You had statues of you made?” Ray asks in amusement, looking up at the statue, red cloak tight around his shoulders to ward off the chill of late August air.

 

“An artist came to the badlands one day, and he spent weeks carving two statues. One of me as a dragon, and one as the king. I thought they were destroyed when I..”

 

“They are the most prized statues in my castle.” A lilting voice says, Ryan jumping and Ray turning on his heel, Michael inching towards Geoff, only to find him gone. The king’s arrival so quickly has them on edge, but the king smiles and waves his hand. “I had them found among the rubble.”

 

“Rubble?” Ryan asks, frowning in confusion while the king absently twists a ring on his finger.

 

“Yes. Come, I am King Gus. We have much to say.” Without another word Gus turns on his heel and marches off, everyone staring after in mute shock before Ray jolts forward, grabbing Ryan’s hand and dragging him from the room. Michael follows as well, Geoff lingering in the doorway of a large room, a table set in the middle and Gus sitting at the head of it, sipping at a cup. He waves for a servant to come forward, speaking in another language. “ _Bring me more ale, if I’m to negotiate I won’t do so sober. These fools want much._ ”

 

Michael’s eyes narrow as he takes a seat at the opposite end of the table, Geoff a shadow behind his shoulder. Michael makes himself seem nonchalant, but he can see Gus shift under his stare. “ _We want what is necessary for the strength and prosperity of both our kingdoms, King Gus._ ”

 

Gus blinks in shock, looking at Michael for a moment before laughing softly and shaking his head. “ _Clever. I knew the lost prince was brought along for a reason past their clinginess towards you_.”

 

Michael sits back in the chair, leaning his head in his hand while Ray looks nervously at Michael, Michael nodding his head minutely. Ray relaxes, squeezing Ryan’s hand under the table. “ _We came for a fair negotiation. Language be damned. You know what we want, don’t you?_ ”

 

“ _I do_.” Gus grumbles, looking none too pleased with the development of their conversation. “ _Why is it that you want all this desolate land?_ ”

 

“ _Real estate. What better land for a dragon to inhabit than that which no human can live?_ ” Gus smiles sardonically, barking out a laugh while Michael looks on calmly.

 

“ _There is one thing I will request of you in return for this land_.” Michael waves for him to continue, and Gus taps his fingers on the table. “ _I want you to fight for it. You lose and the land remains mine, you will become mine as well._ ”

 

“Really? I hardly think that’s fair to whatever knight you put me up against.” Ray looks at Michael with wide eyes, opening his mouth to protest whatever is happening, but Ryan shakes his head.

 

“So you accept?”

 

“Of course. Might as well get this over with.” Michael stands up, Gus laughing slowly before rising, walking over to his guard and whispering something. Ray rushes up to Michael, Ryan right behind him as they pull him off to talk.

 

“Michael, what did he ask? What’s going on?”

 

“I fight his guy and win, we get the land. I lose, I stay here. Simple.”

 

“We can’t lose you Michael. What were you thinking, accepting a deal like that?”

 

“I’m thinking of the kingdom, and the people you want to save. I can do this.”

 

Ray looks uncertain, but Ryan just nods to Michael, face set in a blank mask. Ryan knows as well as Michael that he can win this if he really wants to, so he says nothing, just puts his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Be careful.”

 

“Careful is my middle name.”

 

~*~

 

Michael stands in an arena, stripped of his shirt while the crowd that’s gathered cheer and clap, Michael wincing at the noise. Michael can see Ray and Ryan sitting with Gus up on his terris. Geoff is in the stands somewhere, having chosen not to reveal himself earlier. The rules to the fight are simple; Michael can either make his opponent yield or kill him. Easy peasy. Michael hopes he doesn’t have to kill whoever it is he’s fighting, but he’ll do what he has to. He’s allowed to do whatever it takes to win, which makes Michael only a little nervous, because if it was a person Gus wouldn’t let him become a dragon. Michael bounces on the balls of his feet, and he watches with interest when the gate on the other end opens up. Michael laughs in disbelief. A large beast comes rambling out, and a gasp of horror rumbles through the crowd, Ray’s cry the loudest. Michael stares steadily into a human face, twisted in a droll expression while it ambles closer. The creature looks like a very large lion, it’s coat a rusty red and filthy. It has a human face framed by its mane, and when it roars at Michael he can see three rows of teeth. Where the lions tail would be is a scorpions tail, the pointed end curled menacingly. “Really King?! A manticore?!” Michael laughs, the manticore growling and leaping for Michael. Michael dodges easily, hopping away from the tail that moves to jab him. Michael gasps when the manticore slams bodily into him, knocking him off balance as Michael twists away, grabbing a fistful of mane and using it to swing himself under the beast. Michael grits his teeth and without a second thought transforms, rising rapidly as he throws the manticore off and across the arena.

 

Michael rises up on his back legs, swiping with claws that glow red hot, knocking the manticore back when it leaps at him. The scent of burning flesh fills the air and many in the crowd gag, but Michael is focused on the task in front of him; beat the manticore, live, make sure that the people of his kingdom are safe. Michael roars as loud as he can, fur puffing up as fire lights, lifting his fur as the dirt underneath his feet is scorched. The manticore doesn’t seem threatened,  circling and crouching low. Michael rushes forward the same time that the manticore does, the two colliding in a flurry of claws and teeth. Michael howls when the manticore clamps down on his leg, serrated teeth ripping through flesh, and Michael can hear an anguished cry. Michael feels his fire burn hotter, can feel it drip from his mouth and he screams, sounding so utterly human as the manticore stabs him, right in the side. Michael can feel poison coursing through him and he struggles, swiping viciously across the manticores face, tail swinging to club the manticore in the side. It backs off, looking pleased with its work as Michael limps a bit, blood gushing from his front leg, hissing as it touches the ground.

 

“MICHAEL!” Ray cries, Michael looking up towards them, blowing a heart shaped smoke ring. Michael sees the manticore preparing to charge again and Michael goes back on his hind legs, standing tall as he blasts fire at it, the manticore roaring weakly as it catches fire. Michael lunges forward, crashing into the manticore and seeking, searching, knowing what he has to do- finding it- if he can just gain more leverage- Michael shoves the manticore down, sinks his claws into its sides to hold it still as he clamps down on its jugular, biting, ripping, breaking until he hears a snap and it goes limp. Michael releases his death grip, wavering on his feet as he shrinks down, sheds his draconic skin and holds his mangled arm to his side.

 

“I won your fight, King Gus. I’ll take that land now.” Michael says loudly, proudly. Michael can feel the poison working through him, and his vision briefly pinpoints a curled mustache and a plethora of tattoos before his world goes black and he falls.

 

~*~

 

Michael wakes up to his body on fire and his left arm aching, head swimming with regret and worry that isn’t his. Michael swallows, mouth dry and throat on fire when he clears his throat. “Hello?”

 

“Michael!” Ray. That’s Ray. Michael feels relief flood through him; his own, Ray’s, others, he can’t distinguish anymore. “Thank the gods you’re alive.” Michael opens his eyes slowly, looking up at a blurry ceiling before his glasses are handed to him so that he can put them on. Michael looks over to Ray, smiling weakly and reaching out, Ray taking his hand and pressing it to his cheek. “What were you thinking, not calling the fight off? You could’ve been killed.”

 

“I wasn’t. I knew I could handle it.”

 

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Ray demands, frowning as he grips Michael’s hand. “You were unconscious for 3 days, fighting off the poison. The antivenom King Gus had didn’t work, the fire in your blood burned it away too quickly.”

 

“So that’s why I feel like shit.” Michael jokes, Ray huffing and handing Michael a glass of water, which he promptly chugs in three large gulps. “Seriously, Mama, I’m okay. Just a little banged up. I’m almost healed already.” Michael isn’t lying; the wounds on his arm is already scarring, three rows of teeth marks that start in the middle of Michael’s bicep and end in the middle of his forearm. There are bandages wrapped around his stomach, and when he sits up he feels pain shoot through his side. “Holy shit.” Michael groans, pressing his hand to his side.

 

“Ryan said that since you were poisoned there, it might not heal as fast. The wound is closed, but it’s still healing fully.”

 

“Got it.” Michael gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “Where’s Papa and Geoff?”

 

“Ryan is sleeping. I was just about to head there as well when you came to. I don’t really know where Geoff went. He’s either in here watching you or out somewhere.” Ray hesitates for a moment before patting Michael’s hand, getting up to kiss his forehead. “Be patient with Geoff, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Michael says in confusion, Ray murmuring goodbye before slipping out as Geoff walks in, the two looking at each other a moment before Ray smiles gently. Michael watches the whole display, and he recoils when he’s hit with a wall of anger, white hot anger that slowly melts into fury before being reined back in. Geoff stinks of it and Michael whines, sinking back into the pillows propping him up. Geoff’s fists are clenched tight, every part of him tense and shaking with the anger that runs through him. Michael feels like he’s choking on the anger, and he whimpers when Geoff takes a step closer, Geoff reeling back like he was burned, looking stricken as his anger cools instantly. “Please don’t be angry with me.” Michael whispers, looking down at his hands, at his battered arm and the bandages that seem to hold him together. “I knew that I could do it, Geoff, I knew it.”

 

“No one else did.” Geoff’s voice is weary, resigned, and it breaks Michael’s heart. “I didn’t. I saw you- saw it poison you and you- you fell down and your lips were turning purple and I couldn’t do anything to stop it- it hurt to see you that way, to see my mate like that when I couldn’t protect you and I..” Geoff pauses, looking lost as he looks at Michael, tears in his eyes. “I love you so much Michael, I don’t want you to get hurt. Especially not over land.”

 

“Come here. Please Geoff, please come touch me, I can’t stand your sadness.” Michael begs, reaching out for Geoff, straining even though his side screams for him not to move. Geoff rushes forward, pushes Michael back down and clumsily slides into the bed with him, Michael wrapping his arms tight around Geoff. Michael lets hot tears drip down his cheeks, and for the first time since he accepted the fight he realizes how stupid it was for him not to see just what he was going to fight. He took too many risks, he was stupid, he put Geoff and Ray and Ryan through all this pain because of his pride and Michael sobs, tells Geoff he’s sorry thousands of times. Whispers it through tears and presses the words into Geoff’s skin. “I was so stupid, Geoff. I thought I could do anything as long as it was what was right.”

 

“A notion like that will get you killed.” Geoff’s arms tighten around Michael, pull him closer as he presses his lips to Michael’s, bites at his lower lip and pushes past Michael’s lips. Michael gurgles into the kiss, mindlessly parting his lips, gripping Geoff’s shirt, scooting closer as Geoff kisses him wildly. Geoff pushes Michael, demands something from Michael that Michael doesn’t know if he has but gives anyways, feels something like a dam breaking as emotions and feelings flood through him. Michael hears a snap and for a moment he’s back in the arena, mouth filled with blood and fur and flesh and he can’t breathe, but a hand grips his scruff, pulls just enough for Michael to whine with want before it disappears. Michael feels fingers pressing into the small of his back, between his wings, urging him to move forward and Michael presses himself against Geoff, moves until there’s no place on his body where he can’t feel Geoff. Geoff growls, looks at Michael seriously while Michael pants. “Don’t you ever do that again, Michael. Not without me.”

 

“Never.” Michael whispers pliantly against Geoff’s lips, Geoff groaning and kissing Michael harder.

 

~*~

 

They leave that morning, Michael adamantly denying that he needs anymore time to rest. Geoff keeps a watchful eye on him all the same, Michael favoring his left arm when moving. Michael refuses to ride Geoff’s horse, petting the mare before shaking his head. He’s too heavy, he doesn’t want to hurt her, he says. Geoff gripes that if Michael starts lagging behind they’re going to leave him, but it’s an empty threat and they all know it. Michael seems energetic nonetheless, whistling merrily while he walks and looking happy to be out and about again. They had planned on walking slow to allow Michael some rest, but Michael forges on, complaining that they’re going too slow. They stop for the day when Michael stumbles, hand pressed to his side as his mouth opens in a silent cry of pain, chest heaving with each shuddering breath. Geoff is quick to comfort Michael, setting up his tent and letting Michael curl up to sleep. Ray looks haggard, looking every so often at the closed flap of the tent that Michael is in, Ryan crooning into Ray’s ear that Michael is fine. Geoff watches from across the fire for a moment before piping up, Ray jumping, as if he’d forgotten Geoff was with them.

 

“He’s okay. He just pushes himself too hard.”

 

“He’s going to hurt himself more at this rate.” Ray says worriedly, Geoff laughing softly and shaking his head.

 

“He won’t. His body is working overtime to heal him, and the moving helps. It just exhausts him.” Ray frowns and looks to Ryan, but Ryan only shrugs.

 

“Geoff knows as much about dragonkin as I do. If not more.” Ryan adds, Ray looking doubtful. “He lived with dragonkin for a while.”

 

“I was part of a clan.” Geoff offers helpfully, Ray making a noise of surprise that Geoff is talking about his past. “They saw me as a little brother and raised me.”

 

“Most dragonkin form a strong connection to children; they see them as the future, a chance at redemption.”

 

“So that’s why Michael helped that little girl. What was her name?” Ray asks, Geoff smiling from across the fire.

 

“Prim. She really liked Michael’s wings.”

 

“Everyone does. His wings are like a kaleidoscope.” Geoff nods in agreement, relaxing against a log that he dragged up. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What was Michael like, back when he was living away from us?” Geoff thinks for a moment, looking up at the stars while Ray scoots closer to Ryan.

 

“He didn’t trust me, and I could see it in his eyes and the way his wings would puff up when I was around that he was scared. He had a lifestyle there that I wasn’t supposed to be a part of, and he wanted me gone. He had Gavin and Jack, but he was always searching for something. A glance towards the door when my horse would whinny, a flower left on the window sill.” Geoff idly traces the compass that’s tattooed on his arm, tapping the north arrow. “He was happy there with them, but not as happy as when he’s around you two. Out there he was a prince in hiding, but with you he’s just your son, and I think that’s all he wants.”

 

Ray is silent for a moment before he sniffles, laughing softly when Ryan hands him a handkerchief. “I think part of that happiness is because of you. You’re a very good storyteller. Thank you.”

 

Geoff grunts, bowing his head in thanks before he stretches, settling back down while looking at Ray lazily. “You two go rest. You can both use it.”

 

“Goodnight, Geoff.” Ray says quietly, retreating to his tent, Ryan nodding in approval before following. Geoff sleeps near the fire, waking every so often to keep it going so that it deafens some of the noise for Michael. Geoff wakes up with the sun, blinking as he moves to roll onto his back, jumping when he bumps against a hot body pressed against his back. Geoff shifts onto his other side, looking at a sleeping Michael, tucked between the log Geoff was leaning on earlier and Geoff’s back. Michael is sound asleep, but he shifts closer to Geoff when Geoff moves, grumbling. Geoff runs his fingers through Michael’s hair, cups Michael’s cheek and counts his freckles. Geoff looks at his thumbnail, grimacing when he sees the web of cracks in the nail polish, Geoff curling his fingers in. Michael stirs a few minutes later, sleepily covering Geoff’s hand with his and purring when Geoff kisses his forehead.

 

“Watching me sleep, old man?” Michael murmurs, Geoff snorting and pinching Michael’s cheek.

 

“Watch it, whippersnapper, I could still take you.” Michael laughs softly, kissing Geoff gently. Geoff smooths his thumb over Michael’s cheek bone, enjoying the simple contact. “How do you feel?”

 

“Good. Great. Fantastic. Now shut up and kiss me some more.” Geoff laughs when Michael throws an arm around Geoff’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him firmly. Michael’s favorite part of the day is when they’re waking up, because Geoff is content to lay there just kissing Michael. Slow, soft kisses that’s more about the feeling that anything else. Michael hears someone clear their throat and he groans, pulling away from Geoff and looking at Ryan. “Whaaat?” Michael whines, Ryan rolling his eyes as he shuffles to get food from their pack.

 

“You could have at least gone in the tent.”

 

“Geoff was out here, so I’m out here.” Michael quips, Geoff smiling as he stands up, helping Michael up as well when he winces and places a hand on his side. “Besides, I was waiting for you two to get up.”

 

“What is with people and waiting for us to get up? Sleep some more, it’s good for your health.” Ray grumbles as he comes out of the tent, rubbing at his eye as he yawns. The four of them sit down to eat, Geoff eating in quick precise bites before busying himself with tearing the tents down. Michael doesn’t comment on Geoff’s almost frantic need to keep his hands busy, because he does this whenever he can’t paint his nails for a few days. He gets busy to distract himself, and while it puts both Ryan and Ray on edge, Michael just shrugs. Ryan eventually gets up to help Geoff, Geoff nodding his thanks and continuing to pack the horses up, feeding them hay and grain. Michael waggles his eyebrows at Ray when he catches Ray watching Ryan, and Ray shoots him a dirty look. Ray retaliates by snickering when Michael croons at Geoff, Michael sticking his tongue out before kissing Geoff once. “We ready to head out?”

 

“Ready as dicks, dude.” Ray shakes his head, laughing softly while Michael hops up, taking off down the path while the others are mounting their horses. Ryan sighs and follows after him, Geoff spurring his horse on, Ray right there with him. Ryan manages to get Michael to slow down a little bit so that they don’t overwork their horses, and they settle into an easy walk. Michael will occasionally burst forward with a spurt of sudden energy, but by now the horses are used to it and Ryan just lets him do as he pleases. Geoff frowns when Michael stops dead, Ryan bumping into him and Geoff stopping his horse. Geoff slides from the saddle, walking up to Michael worriedly. “What is it?”

 

“They’re angry. Why are they angry?” Michael whispers, eyes widening as he stumbles back. Geoff hears the pounding of hooves and shouts and he sees a small army of what looks like 20 or so charging towards them. Ray drops from his horse, drawing a sword that Geoff didn’t know he had as Geoff does the same. The horses let out terrified whinnies and bolt away, back towards where they came from. Ryan transforms and rushes to meet the group, throwing men from their horses easily. Michael stares in horror as the group advances upon them, Geoff and Ray both fighting desperately. There are no kingdom flags, nothing to signify that they were sent, but they’re all focused on fighting Ryan, and Ryan is struggling to keep up with the onslaught. Geoff can’t focus on anything else, just his footwork and the clashing of his sword as he kills mercilessly, trying to protect Ray and Michael while also helping Ryan. Ryan uses his tail and bashes many of the warriors around him, lava dripping from his mouth as Ray fights by his side. Geoff hears a scream and he whips around, watching as Michael crawls back, a knight advancing upon him. Geoff sees red, and he charges without a thought.

 

Michael throws his arms up at the last minute in a futile attempt to block the sword even though he knows it won’t help and he whimpers when he hears a grunt and the clash of metal. Michael opens his eyes to see Geoff standing in front of him, arm thrown up and encased in glistening black scales. Geoff snarls and shoves the knight back, form rippling, tearing, and Geoff bursts from his skin. Michael screams in fear as a great beast rises in front of him, batting knights away as if they’re pesky flies. The ground shakes with each great step he takes and Michael imagines the heavens rip apart when Geoff roars, a deafening mix of dragon, tiger, and wolf. Michael clutches his side as he watches the way the beast fights, using claws that are tinted a deep red and muscles that bunch and move sinuously. Dark fur covers most of his body, his arms covered in black scales and blue marks that shift and glow, changing from a deep blue to a light blue randomly. Michael flinches when the world around him suddenly falls silent, and he realizes that not only has Ryan been saved by Ray, but the beast- Geoff- has singlehandedly wiped out the rest of the small army. “Michael! Michael are you alright?” Ray rushes up, sword dripping blood and face splattered, but otherwise unharmed. Michael nods mutely, staring at lupine yellow eyes that watch him as the beast slinks up, ears pinned back and sad expression on his face.

 

Ray backs away when Geoff approaches, Ryan edging in front of Ray while showing his teeth in warning. Michael sits up slowly, standing up. Geoff’s fur on his muzzle shows the familiar shape of his mustache, and Michael kind of wants to laugh at how goofy it looks, but he doesn’t. There’s a lighter marking in his fur, on his neck, and Michael realizes its Geoff’s mate mark. “Geoff?”

 

Geoff yips, whining and lowering his head, tail thumping the ground anxiously. Michael looks Geoff over curiously, looking at the knot in Geoff’s tail and walking up even though Geoff backs away. There are stripes along his back half, and Michael stares in wonder at the markings on Geoff’s front legs. “That’s Geoff?”

 

“Yes.” Michael says firmly, stepping forward once more, close enough that he could reach out and pet Geoff’s large nose. “This is what you hid from me?” Geoff chirps sadly, pressing his front half down into the dirt and looking up at Michael, begging with his eyes. “You aren’t human. I guess I knew that on some level, but I never thought-” Michael’s breath catches in his throat and he reaches out hesitantly, Geoff’s large head moving as he presses his nose into the curve of Michael’s hand. Michael draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, petting Geoff’s muzzle in amazement. “What are you? I’ve never seen any creature quite like you.”

 

“An alphyn. Half dragon, usually either mixed with a wolf or tiger, but it appears Geoff is a mix of all three. I thought they were wiped out long ago.”

 

With that last statement Michael whines, knees giving out with everything that’s happened. Geoff rushes to scoop Michael up, cradling him against his chest as he shrinks back into his human form. “Are you okay?” Geoff asks frantically, Michael staring up at him with a blank look on his face. “Michael baby, please say something. I didn’t want you to find out this way-”

 

“You’re so strong.” Michael murmurs, reaching up and cupping Geoff’s cheek as Geoff presses his forehead against Michael’s. Michael bumps their noses together, Geoff’s tail snaking to wrap loosely around Michael’s waist. “No wonder you can pick me up.”

 

Geoff laughs in shock and disbelief, shaking his head as tears stain his cheeks. Michael stands on his own two feet again but he doesn’t move away, wraps his arms around Geoff’s middle and holds him close. “That’s what you’re thinking about? You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you what I was?”

 

“You never lied about what you were. You always made it clear you weren’t human.”

 

“It.. It doesn’t bother you? That I’m..”

 

“An alphyn? Of course not. You’re still the same man I mated.” Michael says matter-of-factly, noticing that Ray and Ryan have disappeared somewhere. “It doesn’t change how much I love you, or how my body reacts to you. It doesn’t change this.” Michael says quietly, touching the scar on his neck as he shivers. “Why do you hide?”

 

Geoff rubs his cheek, wiping away the tears there while giving a short, humorless laugh. “That’s a long, complicated story. Let me get you home safe, and then I’ll tell you, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Geoff murmurs, Michael smiling and kissing him softly.

 

~*~

 

They end up traveling through the night, Geoff carrying Michael when his body forces him to shut down. Geoff never seems to tire, face set in steely determination. Geoff seems unable to get his ears and tail to disappear, and whenever he tries his arms shake and he stumbles, Michael grumbling protests in his sleep. Ryan offers to carry Michael in his dragon form, but Geoff just growls and continues on, walking until they can see the gates of the kingdom as the sun rises. Michael stirs then, looking through slitted eyelids as his tongue flicks out, Ray snickering when Geoff makes a face. “Don’t like snakes, Geoff?”

 

“Not really. But Michael isn’t a snake, so I like him just fine.” Geoff pegs on when he sees Michael’s forlorn expression. “You finally awake?”

 

“Obviously.” Michael mutters, wiggling until Geoff kisses him good morning. “Did you carry me all night.”

 

“Obviously.” Geoff retorts, Michael snorting and trying to look unamused. “We traveled through the night. It wasn’t safe to camp.”

 

They stop in front of the gates, Ray talking quietly to a guard that looks strangely at Geoff. Geoff back away from the small group that’s gathered to open the gate, and he shakes as he tries desperately to make his ears and tail disappear. Geoff doesn’t notice how Michael wiggles from his arms and dashes off, too focused on how his body won’t _listen_ and he can’t be seen like this- not again- please don’t open those gates he can’t see them. Geoff moans low in pain when his whole body protests transforming in any way other than into his beast form, and he flinches when a heavy cloak lands around his shoulders. The hood is pulled up so that it covers his whole head and hides his striking yellow eyes.

 

“You’re okay Geoff. No one is going to see you.” Michael soothes, taking Geoff’s shaking hands and kissing his fingers. Michael looks curiously at the chipped and ruined nail polish, red peeking through the cracks. Michael leaves it for now, wanting to make sure that Geoff is okay. “You and I are going to sneak away while Mama and Papa distract the people. Wrap your tail around your waist.”

 

Geoff does as he’s told, and Michael holds his hand tight as he dashes past the guards that are talking to Ray, immediately disappearing in the crowd with Geoff. Geoff tries to keep up as best he can, but Michael is pulling him along so fast that he can’t actually see where they're going, so he just lets Michael guide him. Before he knows it they’re at the castle and Michael is vaulting up the steps, having scooped Geoff up when he started to lag behind. Michael slips past a few worried servants, waving their concern off with a smile. Michael breathes easy once they’re behind the doors of their bedroom, Geoff blinking in shock as he looks around.

 

“Just how fast can you run? Jesus H Christ!”

 

“Fast enough. Are you okay?” Geoff stumbles a little bit when Michael sets him down, and he sheds the cloak quickly.

 

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that, I could've walked with you guys.”

 

“You looked like you were about to shit your pants at the thought of those guards seeing you, Geoff. You had a reason to hide it before, and none of us expected you to all of a sudden go ‘oh well they’ve found out I guess I can stop hiding’ and just waltz into town. We all understand what it’s like to hide and be found.”

 

“Thanks for the thought.” Geoff grumbles, wrinkling his nose as he sits down heavily on the bed. “You gotta have questions for me.”

 

“A few.” Michael admits, sitting down next to Geoff and taking his hand. “But I don’t want you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s about time I told someone. Sit back, this might take a while.” Michael does as Geoff says, tugging until Geoff is sitting against the headboard so Michael can lay his head in Geoff’s lap.

 

“I didn’t come from a rich family. I don’t actually really know my parents. I was a dirty kid living on the streets of some town in the badlands, wishing I could be one of those knights I saw all the time. I used to go watch them train, and once I became of age I enlisted. I trained hard, if not harder than the others so that I could stay. I slept in the barracks instead of a dirty alley, ate real food instead of trash. Life was good for me, at least, it was as good as it was going to get for the son of two peasants that died when I was four. I was happy, and they accepted me for who I was without question. But then.. I was out one day and I found this girl. This was only a few months after I had enlisted. I must’ve been no more than 13 at the time, but I was small. She was struggling with this guy and screaming for help, and when I knocked him out I..”

 

Geoff rubs his face, swallowing hard. “I had messed him up pretty bad. Some knights rushed in, and when they saw the girl and the blood on my hands they got angry. They beat me up, cursed my name and said I was a dirty mutt. They thought I had hurt that girl- that I was the one who gave her the bloody nose and busted lip. They kicked me out of the army, and I left town with what money I had earned. I traveled for days and settled down in a town. I tried to enlist again with their army, but they turned me away. ‘No filthy dogs’ they told me. I hid my ears and my tail. I got a job as a baker. They ran me out of that town when I was 15 after I shifted with the moon. I trained and was knighted when I was 18, right before they tried to kill me. I traveled for the rest of my life, up until I met your father. He asked me to find you, and he didn’t what I was- who I was. He thought I was just another knight, but he had heard of how long I had traveled and figured I could find you. Now I’m here, with you.”

 

“Thank you for telling me this.” MIchael says quietly, and Geoff blinks in surprise when Michael sniffles, wiping tears away while looking up at Geoff. “You’re still really torn up about it. I can’t help but cry for you. You were so young and they-”

 

Geoff leans down, kissing Michael softly before wiping his tears away. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Everything that happened to me was for a reason, and sometimes I think it’s so that I could have met you.”

 

“Maybe it was. You don’t have to hide when you’re around me, but if it makes you uncomfortable to be seen with your ears and tail, by all means hide them.”

 

“I can’t right now. It’s been so long since I last shifted that my body is either going to force me to shift fully or remain like this for a few days.”

 

Michael sits up, looking at Geoff with a contemplative look on his face. “Will you shift for me?”

 

“I’d do anything for you.” Geoff says, nudging Michael back before he shifts into a smaller version of his form. Michael stares at him, eyes wide and swimming with amazement. Michael hesitantly pets Geoff’s side, running his fingers through coarse fur. The bed is creaking under Geoff’s weight, but Michael doesn’t seem to care as he jerks forward, hugging Geoff tight. Geoff yaps in surprise but snuggles up to Michael, tail tapping the bed as he closes his eyes.

 

“You deserve just as much love in this form as you do when you’re human.” Michael murmurs, carding his fingers through Geoff’s thick scruff, Geoff smelling of the woods and faintly of ash.

 

“I love you, Geoff. Alphyn or not.” Geoff licks Michael’s face in response, Michael giggling and playfully swatting Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff curls up, laying across the bed and Michael’s lap, Michael petting Geoff while reading a book. Yeah, Michael could get used to having Geoff lay with him like this.

 

 


End file.
